A good succubus?
by Ynnas
Summary: A bloodbride of the Ynnari wondering if being an emissary means being a worthy succubus,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Hunger!_ Epherea needed souls to feed on, but there were none to find during their flight through the webway, following and escorting the miraculously living Yvraine.

Agitated, the bloodbride launched a tirade of insults concerning the ancestry of the bloodbride beside her. When the other bloodbride, Villya, countered surreal and imaginative, Epherea saw the amusement to see her insulted in Yvraines Eyes and hissed. She knew better than to challenge her succubus right now, but her time would come!

* * *

Epherea had fought multiple times under Yvraines leadership, from Commorragh through the Webway, in Nurgles Garden, on Zaisuthra and many battles inbetween. She had watched Yvraine carefully and although she had no interesst in leaving or even killing Ynneads Emissary, she no longer saw Yvraine in her courtly attire and the ridiculous headdress as a worthy succubus, the headress and the gowns train hampering her speed and movement.

After the return from the Well of the Dead, Yvraine led the Ynnari again through the webway and no one knew what her destination was. Epherea was at Yvraines side, biding her time and watching the Opener of the seventh way.

Approaching their intended gate, the Ynnary felt the wind coming from the planet on the other side. before Yvraine and the Visarch side by side, swords drawn, passed the gate followed by a small group of the Ynnari. On the other side they found themselves on a wide, open plain. Strong winds coming from the right made the train of Yvraines Aeldari-style gown flutter and the Gyrinx Alorynis seemed inclined to „play" with the cloth. Yvraine put away her war-fan and tried to control her train with one hand, looking sharply at Epherea a step behind and to her left. The bloodbride managed to let her spiteful smirk disappear in time, apparently before Yvraine could register it and asked in a calm tone: „Whereto? Shall we continue?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yvraine nodded sharply and looked around the desert plain, then moved on, stepping gracefully through the fine sand covering the ground. „That way." None of the Ynnari dared to argue and they got into a wedge-shaped formation, Yvraine and the Visarch front and center.

After walking for roughly two miles, the Innary felt the ground tremble slightly. At nearly the same moment creatures appeared on top of a dune to their right. Well disziplined, the two dozen Ynnari turned, forming a firing line or preparing for the expected assault, while the creatures - looking like a hyena crossbred with a scorpion - howled aggressively. Numbering twenty, the line of the roughly 10 foot long creatures started to run in the direction of the Ynnari.

Standing besides Yvraine, Epherea smiled and when the Beasts came closer, she attacked herself, her whip cutting across the snout of the first beast. Howling the beast tried to bite her, but the bloodbride pirouetted to the left and cut the beasts´ neck-artery with her dagger. To her right the Visarch and his retinue were massacring the beasts without trouble and Yvraine was using fan and Kha-vir to slay any beast coming close.

The emissary seemed almost bored, there was no challenge in killing these beasts, they were slow and their poisonous stings easy to parry or evade. Within a few seconds the beasts were slayn without a single Ynnari wounded and the Ynnari continued on their path. „This was to easy" the Visarch said to Yvraine, who shrugged „They didn´t know us and made the mistake to see us as food - we killed them, bevor they could flee."

Reaching the summit of a dune, Yvraine and the Visarch stopped. Beneath them they could see the ruins of buildings long left, but still obviously eldar in construction. The Ynnari heard wailing and crying from the ruins and Alorynis hissed. „It´s the wind...I think" Yvraine sighted and started down the dune. Two quick steps and the Visarch was in front of her

„You do NOT go there first!" he growled.

Yvraine shot him an icy look. „I am the Emissary of Ynnead and the succubus of my wyches, I WILL go first."

The Visarch sighted an stayed at her side.

When they reached the outer border of the ruined settlement, the Visarch ordered his warriors to form a security cordon around the small village. „If you insist, do whatever you have to do here, I will take care of your safety!" he told Yvraine, before leaving her with only the Gyrinx and Epherea as company.

„Follow me." The Opener of the seventh way ordered and walked into the area of sharp-edged ruins and uneven ground, Alorynis at her heels. Epherea did as ordered and looked out for herself, ignoring Yvraines careful set barefoot steps. The wails had become louder once the Ynnari entered the settlement,but there was nothing to see and noone attacked the Ynnari.

Closing onto the center the ruins became higher and narrower, the emissary struggling not to get her fluttering train caught somewhere. Epherea of course was close to Yvraine, but pretended not to see her succubus´ trouble. When they finally reached the innermost building, the Gyrinx quickly used an narrow entry to get inside. Yvraine hesitated to follow him, as the narrowness of the entry would force her to turn the head to one side and make it impossible to turn it the other one way.


End file.
